wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Meidani Eschede
| lastappeared= | living=tgs }}Meidani Eschede is an Aes Sedai of the Gray Ajah. She has a single Warder, Leonin. She has allied herself with the Salidar Aes Sedai. Appearance Meidani is pretty, with dark golden hair, blue eyes and full lips. She is tall and slim, but has a large bust which seemed overly large because of her slimness, something which gave her concern. She often wore ornaments and pins in her hair as she liked jewelry. She has a melodious voice. She had less control over her facial expressions than most Aes Sedai, especially when angry or resentful - her eyes would narrow or blaze with anger and her mouth would pout. This was more evident because she always controlled her voice well. This only happened with personal matters though, as she always maintained perfect composure during negotiations and mediations. Abilities Meidani is a quite strong Aes Sedai, in fact she is strong enough to open a gateway to travel. Her strength is 17(5), as strong as many Sitters. She was only a fair-to-average negotiator and mediator. If she felt things were not progressing as they should, she would dig in her heels even if it was a detriment to finding a solution. History Born in 949 NE, she went to the Tower in 967 NE. She spent eight years as a novice and seven as Accepted, and was raised Aes Sedai in 982 NE. She was enrolled as a novice a few weeks before Elaida. The two became pillow friends, but Elaida broke it off when she was raised Accepted before Meidani. Meidani was a little shocked, but not jealous of Elaida's rapid advancement. However, Elaida took a special interest in her and pushed her very hard, giving her extra lessons and chores and often sending her to the Mistress of Novices for not living up to expectations. Meidani was resentful of this, as she felt Elaida expected too much from her. This same stubbornness got her in trouble fairly often. She was an Accepted in the White Tower during the Aiel War when the Dragon was reborn and thus sent out of Tar Valon by the Amyrlin Tamra for the census of newborn babies. Later, as a Grey sister, Meidani enjoyed to travel a lot and to help common people, as it is proved by the many gifts from them displayed in her rooms in the White Tower . Activities Spying Meidani, along with nine other Sisters (the so called "ten ferrets"), were sent back to the White Tower to spy for the Salidar Aes Sedai, and to spread the rumor that the Red Ajah set Logain up as a False Dragon . Unfortunately, Zerah Dacan unwillingly betrayed Meidani and the other spies when she was under question by Pevara Tazanovni and Seaine Herimon as being suspected Black Ajah. Bernaile and Meidani stand watch while Yukiri and Seaine meet to discuss their progress with the Black Ajah hunt. Their standing watch becomes necessary because of the climate of conflict between the Ajahs (sisters from different Ajahs talking casually would have been seen as unusual), and because of the secrecy of their mission. Yukiri becomes annoyed that Bernaile and Meidani smile at one another; this would have been suspicious as they are from different Ajahs. Meidani and Elaida were pillow friends as Novices and Yukiri orders Meidani to renew this relationship, but, due to a second betrayal by Beonin Marinye, Elaida is aware that she is a spy. She still allows Meidani to continue with her advances, however. However in another act of betrayal by Beonin, she tells Meidani that Elaida knows that she is a spy . Dinner with the Amyrlins She is having dinner with Elaida when Egwene al'Vere is invited as well. Egwene requests Meidani to ask for private lessons with her. Meidani is less than impressed with being told what to do by Egwene before having to be reminded that Egwene is her Amyrlin. Meidani finally summons Egwene for private lessons . Egwene first shows Meidani how to Travel and then manages to figure out that some oath has been placed on Meidani preventing her from running away from the White Tower. Using loopholes in the Oaths, Egwene then gets Meidani to lead her to the ones that placed the oath on her. She leads Egwene to where Seaine Herimon and the rest of the Black Ajah hunters have based themselves . Egwene thanks Meidani for her service, expresses sympathy for her plight being hemmed in by Elaida AND the Black Ajah Hunters and unable to flee, and asks her to hold on for a little while longer as her spying in Elaida is useful. She is later freed from her oath of obedience; it can be assumed the rest of the ferrets were as well. She comes to report what is happening in the Hall of the Tower to Egwene and finds Verin Mathwin deceased in Egwene's room. Egwene tells her that both Verin and Alviarin Freidhen are Black Ajah and that the Black Ajah hunters need to take Alviarin into custody and test her with the Oath Rod . Meidani leaves to dispose of Verin's body and alert the Black Ajah Hunters. es:Meidani Category:Ferrets Category:Eyes-and-ears Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai